of Hot Coco & Snuggles
by curlysama
Summary: Ichigo and Rukia tend to use there body to heat themselves up for the cold and methods of healing a burnt tongue from hot coco to a whole new level. An Ichiruki one chappie smut story .


**_A/N : As I promised I tried to update fast ! Well this is basically a smut :$ enjoy ;) _**

* * *

_Most people figure the cold is a nuisance, but to Ichigo and Rukia it was the ultimate excuse to use there body heat to warm themselves up._

* * *

Rukia was snuggled in the 3 sheets of blanket watching t.v. as she was waiting for her favourite treat. The sound of the microwave echoed through the living

room as Ichigo pulled out 2 hot chocolates. Ichigo walked over to Rukia who seemed to be more emersed in her blankets than her boyfriend. Ichigo put both the

hot cocos on the coffee table as he began to snuggle next to her. Rukia shot up slightly, than began to cuddle closer to him. Ichigo leaned over in her ear and

whispered " Oi midget the cocos there. Drink it before it gets cold. " Rukia elbowed him abruptly making him jump while mumbling a string of curses. Rukia took

a sip too soon before cooling it. Rukia began hissing as she dropped the coco abruptly trying to soothe her tongue by running it against her lips. Ichigo looked at

her oblivious seductive action as he began to blush. "Ru-Rukia I think you should stop doing that." Ichigo stuttered. Rukia looked curiously over to the pink citrus

haired boy with a questioning look. " Well sorry for trying to heal myself baka." Ichigo looked at her pouting face , roaming his eyes down to her more even more

appealing lips. He watched as she ran her tongue against her lips once again. Loosing his control he kissed her slightly rough making her fall back against the

couch. Caught by surprise she relaxed into his kiss as she wrapped her legs around his waist and tangled her fingers in his hair. They both began to deepen the

kiss as Ichigo ran his tongue this time on her lips seeking for entrance. Rukia groaned as she let him slip in as he began to rub his tongue against hers. With

their mouths locked it was really hard to pull away but Ichigo managed. He pulled out as he pressed his hips into her and whispered in her ear " I have other

methods of helping you heal right now Rukia." His husky voice and breath sent shivers down her spine making her shiver as she felt his manhood pressed

against hers. Rukia guided her head up to his saying " I would be glad to help you relieve your pain as well." She slightly pressed her hips down against his

earning a strangled moan.

* * *

Ichigo placed chaste kisses on her lips than down her neck where he bit her, causing Rukia to scream slightly and squirm in pain and pleasure. Flipping up the

hem of his shirt he threw it over the couch. Rukia was beginning to like what she was seeing as she ran her hands through his chest and arms toned for her

taste. Slowly Ichigo pulled up her shirt now abandoned next to his. He trailed small kisses down her neck until he reached her breasts where he buried his face

and began to snake his hands around her back. Rukia released a held breath as she felt his hands wander around her bare back unclasping her bra. He quickly

got rid of the black piece of lingerie tossing it backwards. He looked up at her eyes with lust and love. She always wanted to see him like this. He would be the

only one to ever really accept her and she would never trust anyone with her body like him. She saw his look of determination to make love to her as she smiled

slightly. Ichigo lapped his mouth around her chest and breasts making her arch into him this pleasure. Her moans and pants filling the room as he moved his

arms around her hips, curves and dips slowly sliding down her pajama pants. Ichigo dropped his head into her cleavage as he watched himself slip his fingers into

her. He picked himself so his hips weren't blocking anything. Ichigo looked at Rukia from beyond his bangs as she made the most lustrous noises and looks

making him grow even more in anticipation. "Aaah." Rukia said quite loudly. Before he knew it he felt her walls clench against his fingers. Rukia started panting

as he took out his fingers and instead slipped his flannels and boxers off revealing his manhood ready for her. Rukia looked at him dead in the eye as they spoke

silent words of 'I love you' to each other. Ichigo grasped her and kissed her muffling her scream if pain as he adjusted in her small cavern. He was starting to feel

the need to move, but before he could Rukia did it for him. Ichigo took his lips off hers as looked at face. It was no longer painfully scrunched up in pain, but

relaxed in extreme pleasure. He pushed in and out hearing himself and Rukia moan. "Ah, Ichigo faster please." He complied as he sped up his pace watching his

being slp inside and out of her. He knew he wouldn't last much longer so he quickened even more as he leaned to her ear once again saying " Rukia Kuchiki, I do

not want anyone else to make love to you the way I do, understand?" Rukia gasped as she felt him hit the "spot". Rukia screamed slightly the more he hit the

spot harder. She fought back a moan saying "Kurosaki Ichigo, I'm only for you and you for me, I promise." "Good." Ichigo said as he came inside of his lover.

Rukia screamed loud as she came along with him.

* * *

Pulling out slowly he tried his best getting up as he got his flannels and put them on lazily. Rukia stood up in a daze as she got her shirt and tossed it over

slender body as they walked over to their now shared bedroom as they both collapsed on the bed snuggling against each other for warmth. Before each fell

asleep Ichigo whispered " I love you. " Before Rukia could doze she said " I love you too baka. " Both fell asleep quietly as the hot coco lay on the coffee table

forgotten.

* * *

_**A/N : Well what did you think ? It's m first lemon so help me by reviewing it So I know if I need to improve or not I guess :p **_

_**Well till next time my lovelies :) **_

**_- I.S.S _**


End file.
